Culpa e Dúvida
by madreams
Summary: a história se passa logo após Damon e Elena trancarem Stefan no porão 1.20 . Os dois finalmente demonstram seus sentimentos, antes escondidos.


NOTA: a história de passa logo após Damon e Elena trancarem Stefan no porão (1.20). POR FAVOR COMENTEM :):)

Ela estava na sala de estar. Seu vestido reluzia sob a luz avermelhada da lareira. Seu olhar era vago, parecia caminhar por infinitos horizontes sem destino. Tinha uma expressão abatida e desanimada. O homem ao seu lado, em um elegante terno estava hesitante. Tinha medo de falar o errado e contrariar o certo. Parecia que ele sentia que qualquer palavra que ele falasse teria uma forte queda sobre ela. Era como se ele previsse. Ele sabia o que ele significava pra ela. Ela também. Talvez o medo dos dois de assumir algo ou de pressupor qualquer coisa era o que os contrariava tanto. O medo de magoar um ao outro se transformava numa barreira. Inquebrável.

— Eu não sei mais o que estou fazendo - disse Elena com uma expressão desnorteada.

— Você esta fazendo a coisa certa. - disse ele, levantando e caminhando em sua direção.

— Eu não sei se o que eu decidi fazer foi certo. E se essa fosse mesmo a escolha dele? Se transformar nessa pessoa? Eu não deveria me meter no caminho.

— Do que você esta falando?

— Aquele era ele. Talvez o que fizemos foi errado.

— Elena, nada do que você fez foi em vão. Você só estava tentado proteger quem você amava. O que pode ter de errado nisso? - disse brincando no final

— Às vezes os fins não justificam os meios.. A questão é que as vezes não sei mais se a minha opção e...

Damon a interrompeu no meio da frase colocando o dedo em seus lábios como sinal de silencio.

— Vamos esquecer um pouco Stefan hoje à noite. Você e eu já nos preocupamos demais com ele hoje, e ja fizemos o que nos cabia.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu cada sentimento de seu corpo estremecer, como se fosse um impulso para um movimento. Nesse momento, ela se levantou. Damon a pegou de lado e instantaneamente os dois começaram a dançar. Dançaram por longos minutos, uma valsa comprida, com uma troca de olhares tão intensa que era possível sentir a essência de suas almas. Os dois estavam confusos e não tinham a plena ideia do que estavam fazendo, mas tinham certeza de que não se arrependeriam depois.

E por um momento, eles pararam. Os dois sem reação, mas presos pelo elo que os ligava, não que eles quisessem o desfazer. Eles sentiam a necessidade um do outro, e sempre souberem disso. A atração era maior do que qualquer principio, ou qualquer julgamento previo que Elena jamais tivera ou poderia ter sobre Damon. Ela sabia que no momento que ela se aproximasse dele, estaria correndo um risco. Mas ela não se importa. Era um risco que ela precisava pra poder viver. Ela poderia não querer aceitar, mas sua ligação com Damon ia alem do material, era um entrelace de almas.

Elena desviou o olhar, fingindo não perceber que Damon sentiasse da mesma maneira sobre ela. Pode ser que o que os dois estavam fazendo não era certo. Mas não era melhor do que esconder. Algo tão verdadeiro não poderia ser simplesmente desmentido e escondido. Ele arderia como uma ferida em carne viva entraria em combustão que nem um pavil aceso. Eles precisavam de um ao outro, e não tinha como negar tal verdade.

Nesse momento, os dois se entregaram ao desejo que tinham um do outro. Desistiram de negar, desistiram de contrariar a verdade. Eles sabiam que contestar não iria adiantar nada. Os dois trocaram um ultimo e profundo olhar de penitencia, e depois um beijo. Profundo, cercado por todas as emoções, antes escondidas. Os dois tinham uma necessidade de ter o outro, como se nunca tivessem mais uma chance, como se o dia fosse perdido em meio a outras memórias insignificantes. Era uma euforia misturada com alivio. Era possível sentir uma apreensão no clima dominado pela paixão. Os dois estavam completos.

No dia seguinte, Elena acordou confusa. Não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido. Parecia tudo surreal demais. O fato de ela, na teoria namorada de Stefan na cama de Damon não fazia sentido. E agora ela se sentia culpada. Mesmo que não quisesse e que não achasse certo. Tudo estava acontecendo de um jeito estranho demais, ela achou. Mas onde Damon estava? Ela se levantou, vestida com sua camisa social listrada, em sua procura. Olhou em todas as partes, mas não achou. De repente, ela sentiu duas mãos frias em sua cintura. Ela levou um susto e sentiu que iria desmaiar, mas Damon a certificou de que era ele antes que isso fosse possível ocorrer. Ela se sentiu mais acordada do que nunca.

— O que estamos fazendo?

-— Eu não tenho ideia. - assegurou Damon, beijando seus cabelos por trás.


End file.
